


The Drunken Text

by PK_chu



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama & Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, Love Triangles, halloween party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PK_chu/pseuds/PK_chu
Summary: On a drunken dare prompted by a hiccuping Sylvain, a rosy cheeked Dimitri texts his old college professor, asking her out for a cup of coffee. Before he returns to his senses, and recovers from his hangover, the young man is plunged into a series of events as he reconnects with Professor Byleth Eisner.Dimitri realizes he never stopped loving her...Byleth finally learns how to express her love to him....will Sylvain get any credit in the end?? ¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	1. Double Dare

A pained groan emitted from somewhere underneath a large mound of a crisp ivory duvet. A mop of golden blonde hair, then two bleary blue eyes dared to peek out into the spacious bedroom. The eyes focused on the nearby clock. Saturday...noon...blindingly sunny. “Ughhhh,” groaned a deep masculine voice as the eyes and golden locks retreated back into the darkness of the covers.

**Beep!** Chirped a cellphone on the nightstand.

A muffled but heavy sigh escaped the covers before a long arm snuck out. The arm was fair skinned and muscular as slender fingers explored the surface of the nightstand in search of the phone. And once the prize was captured the arm quickly snaked back underneath the duvet. There was than a moment of silence.

“Oh my goddess!” Yelled a bewildered voice as out from the covers sprung a lively young man. He was tall and had a slim muscular build that was covered by a simple white cotton shirt and loose blue boxers that still hinted at what laid underneath. His handsome face had been cleanly shaven recently to display a strong jaw and a mouth currently agape in pure terror as he stared transfixidly down at his phone.

** [ eFódlan Messenger ] ****Professor Eisner**: ‘Sure.’

“Urk!” The young man heaved with puffed cheeks, dropped the phone, and stumbled over to the bathroom to non-ceremonially _‘puke his brains out’_.

After a couple of dry heaves, and splashes of cold water to the face. The young man retrieved his phone, only to have it beep again in his hand. As if it was a hot potato, he let his phone go, before juggling it in between hands. Finally he catching the phone to find another message.

**Professor Eisner**: ‘Golden Deer Cafe, 2pm.’

The young man’s mouth became bone dry. What was going on? Why was Byleth...and then a wave of memories sucker punched him in the gut.

Enbarr Tavern - last night. One of his best friends, Sylvain, took him out so that he could air his frustration of what a circus Blaiddyd Corporation was becoming. Then Sylvain challenged him to a drinking game of truth or dare...and one of the dares Sylvain issued.

_‘Dude! Duuuuude, I dare you to text her!’_

_‘Heyyyy, why not?’_ The young man’s voice was now getting a bit slurred._ ‘We were the bestest of buddies.’_

_‘Ha! Buddies? You had a mile high crush on her man!’_ Sylvain teased with wiggling eyebrows.

The other man was silent at this. But his cheeks, rosy from the alcohol, became an even deeper shade of red as he recalled a few of the many poignant memories with Professor Eisner.

_‘You know what!’_ Sylvain gasped as he slapped the bar with both hands. _‘I dare you, no I double dare you to ask her out for coffee!’_

The other man thought it over, then realized. _‘That’s the best idea ever! Yeah! Imma gonna do it.’_ With a hiccup and the biggest smile he had shown in weeks, Dimitri began to type.

**Dimitri**: ‘Hey Professor, long time no talk. Meet up for coffee tomorrow?’ 

_‘Ha!’_ Dimitri shouted in triumph as he slapped his phone onto the bar, causing a crack across the screen.

_‘Aw, man...you really need to work on that…’ _Sylvain sighed as they both surveyed the damage to Dimitri’s cell phone.

“You asshole!!” Dimitri shouted into the slightly cracked phone once the other line picked up.

“Shuuu Dimitri shuuu” Sylvain shushed then groaned. “One, yes that’s true. Two, lower your voice man...you sound like a jackhammer on steroids.”

“Good!” Dimitri barked back, then hissed…“Sufferrr.”

He could practically feel Sylvain wince on the other end. But he didn’t care. This was an emergency!

“Ah shit…aw man this is bad.” Sylvain suddenly urgently whispered.

“What! What could possibly be worse than what I’m in!” Dimitri huffed as he massaged his throbbing forehead. 

“There’s someone else in my bed,” Sylvain squeaked.

“And that’s shocking?” Dimitri raised a blonde brow.

“Okay...okay I locked myself in the bathroom. So what happened? What’s got your panties in a bunch?”

“She replied.”

“Who?”

“You very well know who! Professor Eisner agreed to meet up for coffee later today!” Dimitri groaned into the palm of his hand as he rubbed his face. 

“Dude...you’ve been pining over her since sophomore year. And now you have your chance.”

“I’m going to mess it up again,” Dimitri sighed.

“Come on, turn on that ‘ole fashion charm of yours!” Sylvain cheered.

“I scored the lowest in charm,” Dimitri deadpanned into the phone.

“Oh boy, okay okay, listen closely and do exactly as I say…**CRACK**.” The line went dead.

Dimitri peered down and the now smooshed cell phone in his hand.

_...this was not going to go well...was it?_


	2. Cream and Sugar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A heaping amount of sweet fluffy-fluff that may give you cavities...enjoy!

Dimitri set his broken phone down on the cashier’s bench in front of an Owlette sales representative. The slightly older gentlemen had short slicked back raven hair and his face split into a wide grin as he recognized Dimitri. “You know, if you break one more you’ll get a discount on your next Owlette phone.”

The young blonde man let out a groan before saying, “Look, I just need a new phone asap.”

“Oh, in a hurry huh?” The rep snickered as he sized Dimitri up. The young man looked quite polished today with his golden hair tied up in a half ponytail, his bangs fell lazily to frame his face. For the cooler day in the Fall season, he wore a tan blazer that tucked over a navy blue collared shirt, slim black jeans, and black boots.

“Hot date?” The rep asked as he rung up a new Owlette phone.

“I...what!?” Dimitri spluttered as he fumbled with his wallet at the nosy representative's question. “No, I’m just grabbing coffee with an old friend.”

“Oooohhh coffee eh? You know what they say about  _ ‘grabbing a cup of coffee’,” _ the representative’s smile curled at the corners.

Dimitri, his face as red as a ripe tomato, stormed out of the store with his newly purchased phone. His text was not some booty request! It was an innocent request to reconnect with a good friend, a very very good friend! The young man cleared his throat as he waited for the cross light. If perchance...one thing lead to another, well, he wasn’t going to stop it...

It was almost two as Dimitri ducked into the rustic Golden Deer Cafe. Upon not spotting any seafoam green hair in the crowd, the young man quickly checked his phone, and was relieved not to see any cancelation text. Dimitri ordered a regular black coffee with a little bit of sugar and cream then quickly grabbed a table. Now was the waiting game, but he didn’t have to wait long...

Dimitri watched her glide into the cafe as the chatter around him fell silent to his ears. Byleth’s seafoam green hair was longer now and she had it up in a ponytail, though her bangs fell softly along her dreamy face. She wore a grey cashmere sweater and the leather strap of her purse crossed over her curvaceous figure to rest at her blush pink toned slim pants, plus floral printed ankle high boots. Byleth looked cozy, warm, and downright huggable. Dimitri gripped his steaming hot cup of coffee, and thanked the goddess it was just made out of paper.

He waved eagerly to catch Byleth’s attention, and she smiled gently once soft seafoam green eyes met bright ocean blue. If Dimitri’s heart was made of butter, then it would have melted completely right then and there.

The young man quickly rose up from the table.  _ Wait, was that too formal? Maybe he should sit back down and play it cool, uh nope too late - just stay standing. Should he hold out his hand for a shake? No that was definitely formal, oh goddess she’s here. _ “Hi!” Dimitri practically croaked.

“Long time, Dimitri,” Byleth remarked dreamily.

“Yeah,” the young man smiled before adding, “It’s nice to see you again, Professor.”

“Byleth,” The young woman corrected as a small smile ghosted her lips. “I’m not your professor anymore.”

“Ah, yes, of course.” Dimitri smiled, as old habits die hard. To him she was still his mentor.

They both sat down, quietly for a moment as Dimitri fished for something to say.

“How was Almyra?” Dimitri asked. “Did you like being a professor at the university there?” He then bit his tongue as he realized he couldn’t keep out the slight bitterness that had crept into his voice. It had been the last time he had spoken to Byleth.

Graduation day, five years ago -  _ ‘Please, professor, come work with me at Blaiddyd Corp. We...I...need someone of your caliber to help me.’  _ The young man passionately made his case as he wore his tasseled motorboard and gripped his diploma. Dimitri could vividly recall Byleth’s soulful eyes that day as she shook her head. 

_ ‘Dimitri, I didn’t want to break the news so soon, but I will be doing a five year professorship in Almyra,’  _ Byleth divulged.

“It was nice,” Byleth began, then paused thoughtfully before adding, “But it wasn’t the Academy.” She then stated gently, “I didn’t see you at the reunion.”

Dimitri couldn’t meet her questioning gaze as he stared down at the cooling coffee cup in between his hands. “I…”  _ What would he say? I was busy with work, I was a mess, I was afraid of facing you...disappointing you. _

“Dimitri?” A soft warm hand rested on his.

“Forgive me Pro...Byleth. I was not at my best that time.”

Byleth gave him a knowing look, then added, “I’m happy to be back home.” She squeezed his hand and Dimitri had to force himself not to slip his hand to hold onto hers. But as quick as her hand rested upon his, it was gone, leaving a warm imprint upon him

“Byleth, what can I get you?” Dimitri realized with a jolt that she had not had any coffee since arriving.

“Oh, please do not worry about that,” Byleth gestured with a shake of her head.

“No, I insist on treating you as I asked you to come.” Dimitri stated as he leapt off his chair. 

Byleth sighed warmly as she gave in. His persistence had not changed...and the young woman was honestly relieved to see that. “Ever the prince,” she softly remarked.

“Heh, I do get that alot,” Dimitri replied feeling a bit awkward as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Now waiting in line, Dimitri looked formidable as he loomed above the rest with his strong broad shoulders. _ ‘Oh is he a model?’ ‘I know who that is!’ _ Excited whispers chirped around Byleth now that the young man was out of earshot. Upon seeing that Byleth was watching, Dimitri gave an awkward grin, that the young woman found absolutely endearing. There were so many things she wanted to tell him, yet still had difficulty expressing herself even after five years. For now, she was just content enjoying this moment with him.

A moment that happened out of the blue, but felt so right.

“Can I tempt you with a cup of Saghert and Cream?” Dimitri asked as he returned. “Unless it’s no longer your favorite?”

“Oh, it’s still my favorite,” Byleth replied with wide eyes as she watched Dimitri set down the plastic container of sweet noa fruit cream topped with slightly tart currents. She had missed this dessert during her stay in Almyra.

“And a black coffee, with a little bit of sugar and cream,” the young man added with a smile as he plopped the coffee in front of her.

“Just the way I like it,” Byleth sighed as she took a sip of the warm brew.

_ ‘I know, I remember…’ _

He watched as Byleth scooped a spoonful of saghert and cream, closed her eyes gently and sighed in dessert induced bliss.  _ ‘Stop staring...you’re gong to seem like a total creep!’ _ Dimitri’s inner self chided him. Quickly the young man busied himself with the insulative cardboard ring around his coffee cup.

“Would you like to share?” Byleth asked as she realized Dimitri did not have any dessert for himself. “Here” She prompted as she scooped up a spoonful and offered it to him. Without utilizing a single neuron, Dimitri leaned forward and gulped the pudding right off the spoon she offered.

Finally the neurons in his brain alerted Dimitri to the event as his cheeks began to burn red. Then he noticed that Byleth had flushed cheeks too.

“Oh, you have a bit,” Byleth pointed to her face, trying to direct where a bit of red current jam lingered on the corner of his lip.

“Here?” Dimitri wiped with his sleeve...and felt himself smear the sticky jam across his face.

_ Fail, absolute fail!  _ Dimitri cringed as he realized he would die an old single man...until he heard the smallest and most adorable  **snort ** escape Byleth. She was chuckling behind her hand and it sent his heart aflutter...it was that or an undiscovered heart condition, but Dimitri’s only thought was that he had never seen Byleth look so expressive and could only wish she didn’t hide it from him.

“Oh, that was rude of me. I shouldn’t laugh at my students.” Byleth sighed but her expression was alight with humor. She fished a napkin out of her purse and offered it to him.

“Thank you, but it’s former student, remember.” Dimitri remarked as he took the napkin. “Plus I like hearing you laugh.”

Her fair cheeks flushed prettily again, and Dimitri found himself dabbing at a growing goofy grin upon his face. The young man had not only made Byleth laugh, but blush! Now he just wanted to stay here with her, so he could make her laugh and blush over and over again!

Byleth’s phone buzzed as she gave a small gasp, “Oh, I must go.” She effortlessly rose to her feet as she bade him farewell. “Thank you Dimitri, I had a lovely time.”

And as she turned to walk away, Dimitri felt his world became a bit smaller and dimmer. He needed an excuse to see her again!

“Ugh, wait Prof...Byleth.” Dimitri spouted on a sudden whim causing the young woman to pause and peer questioningly back him. “My work is throwing a Halloween Party, will you come?” He asked quickly.

“Yes,” Byleth replied, then paused. “Wait, aren’t you the owner of Blaiddyd Corp.?” She tilted her head so nostalgically as she looked at him with questioning seafoam green eyes.

“...Yes, and I’m throwing a Halloween Party.”

“Should be fun then,” Byleth nodded before she turned back around and returned to walking away.

“I’ll text you the details…” Dimitri called after her. “Once I figure them all out…” Dimitri whispered under his breath. He just had a few days to plan a Halloween Party.

Annette, his wonderful secretary, was going to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> While a Halloween party is in the works, I may post on the weekend due to a busy work and school schedule.
> 
> Also, an old flame of Byleth's will attend the soiree. Any guesses as to who it may be?


	3. The Halloween Party

“What!” Yelled an innocent, but clearly shocked female voice that made Dimitri subconsciously straighten his posture in his dark leather office chair. The young man was dressed in a more dignified outfit for his role as president of his company, even though it was based out of his family’s grand old estate. Dimitri wore a beige hued single breasted suit the was expertly fitted over a light-blue checkered button up and secured with a dark blue tie. He wore beige khakis and polished navy blue oxfords._ ‘It begins’ _...the young man thought as he mentally prepared himself for the wrath that was his dear bubbly friend.

“A Halloween party?!” The voice cried out as the office door was practically kicked down. There in the doorframe stood Annette with a raging aura emanating for her petite figure. She wore a soft peach colored cable knit sweater over a pleated mid-length skirt, plus a pair of tan plush suede booties. Her soft cantaloupe hued shoulder length hair bounced as she stormed into her boss’s old world styled office.

“But you said no parties! Ever! Oof!” Annette nearly tripped over her own feet as she hurried into the antique bedecked office. She slammed her delicate little hands onto Dimitri’s dark cherry wood desk as her blue-grey eyes glared at his face from over the large computer monitor. “Wait…” Annette eyed her old friend with a sneaking suspicion furrowing her brows.

Dimitri slowly lowered his chair to hide behind the monitor. “Why the sudden change Dimitri?” She asked, her leery voice coming from the other side of the monitor.

“I...I just wanted to celebrate the season,” Dimitri tried to pass off matter of factly as he busily typed,_ ‘asdfghjkl’ _ into an empty word document and moved his mouse around with random clicks here and there.

“You're a terrible liar, always have been!” Annette stated as she came around his desk to stare right at his face. “I won't budge until you tell me the truth!” The young woman announced as she placed her hands squarely on her hips and planted her feet upon the faded blue persian carpet. “And there is alot of planning to be done so you’re wasting time if you don’t speak!” Annette added as she puffed out her chest trying her best to seem intimidating. 

“Tick tock, tick tock!”

Dimitri was practically sweating. “Okay, okay, I yield,” the young man sighed before drawing in a deep breath. “I...had...coffeewithBylethyesterdayandtheideapoppedintomyhead.” Dimitri let loose a nearly incoherent string of words.

Annette’s arms fell limp at her sides as she gave him a flabbergasted look. “Wait! You saw the Professor and didn't tell us!” The young woman then paused as her brows knitted together again in suspicion. “But I thought you didn't want to see the Professor ever again…” Annette blinked before exclaiming, “Ohhh you big liar!” As she shook both her fists at him. 

“So...will you help me?” Dimitri asked with beseeching blue eyes.

“Oh, of course I’ll help and I know just the people!” Annette tapped her cheek, her mind already crunching up the plan and compiling the invitation list.

“Shall I invite the Professor,” Annette asked with a little smug expression on her face.

“Yes,” Dimitri answered softly though he keep his eyes glued to the monitor as he returned to his obviously important document. However, Annette could see the soft flush spread upon his fair cheeks.

“I knew it!” She whispered with an elated smile.

“What?” Dimitri paused, as he turned to look curiously to what she had whispered.

“Nothinggg!” Annette twittered in her sing-song voice as she strutted out of the office feeling triumphant. 

**[ eFódlan Messenger ] Annette to group** {sans Dimitri}: “Blue Lions Assemble!” 

Every so often Dimitri would wander over to Annette's desk to inquire about the planning. “But, surely there is something I can help with?” He persisted, all the while wondering what Annette was up feverishly concocting. “There must be something I can do without fear of breaking it?” He would doggedly inquire until Annette would play her ultimate card on him.

“If you keep bugging me, I am going to text the Professor not to come!” That instantly and consistently reigned Dimitri in. Annette was starting to wish that he would host parties more often.

Soon the event was underway. Mercedes and Dedue arrived with their own catering party ‘_The Duscar Delicatessen_.’ The happy couple and their catering team were dressed in flowing ivory Grecian robes and crowned with lush green olive wreaths. Dedue had also added a beautiful variety of small flowers to Mercedes’s flower crown that rested upon her short cream color hair. 

A nimble Ash was dressed as a dashing Robin Hood complete with a quiver full of arrows and a green cap that had a pheasant feather pinned onto the side. The young man was helping his little Maid Marian as she directed him where the Halloween decorations should go. Annette wore a blush pink to lavender princess gown with puffy long sleeves and a crescent shaped headdress that covered her ears and was draped with a light-pink veil.

Upstairs they heard a large crash from the second level that caused the preparations to come to a sudden halt as they heard Dimitri’s loud exclamations of a few well chosen expletives. 

“Uhhh, what’s happening up there?” Ash asked Annette as they stretched fake spider cobwebs along the railings of the great staircase that led upstairs.

“Oh,” Annette hummed merrily. “Dimitri is just getting changed into his costume with the help of Felix.” Ashe looked perplexed, wondering what in Fódlan Dimitri could be wearing that warranted so many curses?

A bewitching Dorothea, dressed as a witch with matching pointed hat along with her witchly band resumed their singing of Stevie Wonder’s_ ‘Superstition’. _

Finally Dimitri emerged from one of the side rooms with Felix close behind. Felix looked his usual disgruntled self, only heightened by his costume for he was dressed...as the devil. Blood red horned headband, bowtie, and pointed tail accessorized his obsidian tuxedo, that had a crimson cummberbund.

“Hey Dimitri! Looking good,” Ingrid’s spirited voice complemented as the young woman rounded the corner, revealing to be dressed as an angel and counterpart to her partner. She wore a long flowing lacy white dress paired with small golden wings stitched to the back and a headband holding up a golden halo. “Felix! You’re finally done! We are on parking directing duty, so come on.” Ingrid grabbed his hand and led him quickly down the stairs.

Felix groaned in additional exasperation, but he intertwined his fingers within Ingrid’s hand.

“Dude...what are you wearing?” Sylvain asked Dimitri, causing the young man to turn around and see a mummy standing before him. Well, Sylvain was an almost mummy as parts of his body were conveniently left unbandaged to draw attention to his well chiseled abdomen and biceps, while being fairly tightly wrapped in other places.

“It was Annette’s idea.” Dimitri sighed. “She said it was Game of Throne-esque but with a dash of me.”

Sylvain took in his friend’s costume. From the black armored ensemble with a blue etched cross upon the right side of his chest, to the blue cape, and even larger fur cloak of black and white strapped to his back. Dimitri had let his golden hair down, and was sporting an eye patch over his right eye. “Dude...you look badass.”

“Really?” Dimitri perked up at his friend’s compliment.

“That's a totally sweet outfit!” Sylvain went to punch his buddy’s chest, “YEOWCH!” The red-head yelped and waved his aching, though already bandaged, hand about in the air. “What the hell!? Are you actually wearing armor?!”

“It’s a family heirloom…” Dimitri grinned, though he hoped his ancestors weren’t rolling in their graves over him wearing ancient armor...to a Halloween party...to impress a lady.

“Well it’s going to take forever to take all of it off, should the opportunity arise!” Sylvain guffawed.

_‘Dammit, he’s right,’_ Dimitri thought. The armor was quite mobile, especially at the joints. However the pieces took nearly an hour to put on even with Felix’s knowledge of ancient armor. _‘Maybe this was for nothing...what if she doesn’t come?’_ The young man thought as his blue eye scanned the foyer from the second level, not spotting seafoam green from the growing number of guests filing in.

“She’ll come,” Sylvain’s calming voice reached out to Dimitri, who just turned and stared at the mummified redhead. “Dude, relax...I mean when has the Professor ever not kept a promise?”

Sylvain was right. Byleth had never, not once, broken her promise...unlike him. But Dimitri took a sudden intake of breath as he stared down, for there she was; her seafoam green hair seemed to glow as it was loosely braided down her back. The young woman wore a black coat over her costume, and as she gracefully turned around, Dimitri’s hands gripped the bannister...hard. Byleth wore black lacy tights that tucked into slim calf length boots with high heels. Black mini shorts hugged the young woman’s hips. A black half skirt was what had first blocked Dimitri’s sight of fit legs. Her arms escaped from the robe through cut loops. A white high collar hid her neck as a golden ornamental piece with a pink tassel swayed across an open gap across her chest. The black bodice not only enhanced her curvature, but also tempestuously bared her smooth yet muscular midriff. 

Byleth took another step back, admiring the grand foyer and spiraling crystal chandelier above when her back bumped into someone. "I’m sor-oh!” Byleth gasped as she realized who was now looming over her. 

Dimitri silently extended out an armored hand out to her, the tips of his steel fingers slightly clawed. As Byleth placed her hand in his, Dimitri felt emboldened as he lowered his head and allowed his soft lips to graze over her silky smooth hand before he planted a chaste but warm kiss. Shivers ran down Byleth’s spine as she felt the mix of Dimitri’s warmth contrasted with the cold steel of his armor, all the while he looked up at her with one piercingly blue eye.

“And what are you supposed to be?” Dimitri asked in a deeper than usual voice as he continued to hold onto the young woman’s hand.

"I'm a vampire, see," Byleth opened her mouth and displayed her falsely enhanced canines.

Dimitri was suddenly seized with a fantasy where Byleth used her vampiric skills on him. Running her warm wet tongue at the base of his muscular neck, before teasing his salty skin with her sharp canines, causing shivers to pulse through his body just before she pierced his skin, and began sucking him, leaving marks upon his skin to show that they were bonded in the deepest way. Suddenly the young man’s knees went weak.

“Dimitri?” Byleth asked in slight concern.

“Punch? Punch!” Dimitri exclaimed distractedly as he tore his gaze away from her and led Byleth over to the refreshments.

The young woman smiled softly as Dimitri’s hand gently curled around her’s as he guided her through the crowded floor. The young man was leading her over to the dining hall where there was a large buffet section. Byleth’s mouth started to salivate at the savory aroma, but first nature called. “Where is the restroom?” Byleth asked.

Once he directed towards the area, Dimitri watched the young woman’s swaying hips and contemplated dunking his hot face into the chilled punch bowl.

Once Byleth exited the restroom another voice called out to her. “Finally,” sighed a male voice in a lackadaisical tone. “I thought I would never get a chance with you alone.” Out of the shadows stepped out a lean young man with gently ponytailed cream colored hair, dressed as Zorro. Complete with black colored long sleeve tunic, leather gloves, pants, and knee high boots.

“Jeritza,” the young woman breathed as her eyes widened at his sudden appearance.

“Byleth,” the young man greeted as he tipped his obsidian hat with his gloved hand. 

The young woman’s mouth went dry. She was in trouble.


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me awhile to figure out how I wanted this chapter to unfold. I hope you will enjoy it! *crosses fingers*

“You didn’t tell me you were back in town,” Jeritza stated in his deep undulating voice as he took a few steps closer to her. His black leather outfit nearly made him invisible in the shadows and his footsteps were silent.

“My movements are not of your concern,” Byleth stated plainly as she took a step back. However she felt the wall press warningly upon her back.

A smirk played upon his slim handsome face as he stopped in front of her. 

In response her face reverted to its old mask-like state. "Did we not agree to move on? To go our separate ways." Her face may have been stoic, but her eyes momentarily shimmered with memories. Then with a blink...seafoam green eyes glinted with steadfast resolution.

“I changed my mind,” Jeritza murmured in his drawled out voice as he leaned in. 

“But I haven’t,” Byleth replied solemnly. It was a testament to her resolve for her heart just continued to leisurely beat within her chest. Once upon a time, such attention and action from Jeritza had made her heart flutter with excitement and anticipation. But that was no longer.

Byleth had moved on...and she was silently proud of herself.

“Is there anything I can do to change it?” Placing his hands above her head against the wall.

“No,” Byleth whispered as her eyes widened at the creeping sensation of feeling trapped. The young woman was about to duck from under his arms when a deep...almost feral voice made her freeze.

It had been quite some time now, Dimitri noted as he swirled his cup of punch. The young man had been feeling more at ease now that the liquid had chilled his overheated innards. However a new anxiety began to creep into his mind.

He didn’t want to think about anything untoward for Byleth’s long period of bathroom usage. For all anyone knew she could be having a serious gastrointestinal upset. But that was all the more reason to go check on her. Maybe he could retrieve some Pepto Bismol for her?

...Or maybe she got lost?

Visitors had a tendency to get lost in the great estate’s floor plan. In fact the first time Alois visited, he ended up getting lost in the house for a day. They found him hiding in the broom closet as it was too scary to search his way about in the middle of the night. At least it resolved the midnight sobbing and moans. Dimitri had been sure the place was suddenly haunted…

Grabbing a fresh chilled glass cup of punch for Byleth, Dimitri followed her trail to the restroom, until he was met with a sight that made his insides boil with rage. Jeritza was leaning over Byleth, who looked like wide eyed doe. Jeritza, he had the audacity to show his face around here, or at least part of his face. Dimitri was certain the man had some sort of mask festish.

The last time he saw Jeritza...was the first time he saw Byleth’s heart break.

She didn’t break down nor shed a tear...but any amount of emotional growth Dimitri had watched her develop was erased in the blink of an eye. The young man feared he would never see her smile again. Her smile which had mesmerized him so. Even when the smile wasn’t meant for him, to see her be so happy...then have the life seemingly snuffed out of her. Dimitri had done everything he could to help put the pieces of her heart back together.

Maybe that is why it also stung...quite painfully... to see how completely Byleth fell under the Jeritza’s spell again. As if the pain from nearly six years ago was erased from her mind...as well as his own existence.

Well Jeritza was not going to have it his way again.

“Jeritza,” Dimitri growled as he marched forward, his piercing blue eye focused on the other male. 

“Ah,” Jeritza murmured with a curl of his lips. “The lovelorn student from the Academy.” 

“Jeritza,” The young man greatly coldly as he came to a stop before them. “You may be a guest and Mercedes's brother, but lay a finger on Byleth and you will find it missing.” Dimitri warned in a low dangerous voice.

Jeritza at first smirked at the young man’s threat. Then the blonde caused the glass cup in his hand to shatter with ease, all the while holding a steady unblinking gaze at Jeritza, making the latter's adam’s apple quiver slightly as glass shards fell onto the wooden floorboards. The masked young man took a step away from Byleth.

Dimitri then strode in between Byleth and Jeritza as he commanded in a crisp tone, “Please have that mess cleaned before I return.” Dimitri then scooped Byleth to his side with his cloak and ushered her past Jeritza, down the hallway, and through a side door that led into the fresh crisp cool air of the great gardens.

Jeritza was left feeling flabbergasted at how the table had been turned on him, by a former easily flustered student at that. 

Dimitri continued to hold Byleth close as they followed an old cobblestone path into the well manicured garden and starry night sky.

Byleth was confused, dazed, warm, and cold; all these sensations and thoughts bombarded her until she was plopped down onto a creaky wooden bench in front of a soft flowing water fountain. Dimitri didn’t speak or look at her for answers. He had swooped in to rescue her and now gave her time to collect herself. Byleth had nearly forgotten what it was like to have him by her side, looking out for her.

No...she had never forgotten. Byleth had thought she could while in Almyra, but her heart never allowed it.

They silently sat before the waterfall with the starry night above then, stars twinkling lazily in the dark sky. Until finally Dimitri could no longer handle the silence. “Byleth,” he turned to her as she spoke his name. Upon seeing her wide innocent sea foam green eyes, the words...thoughts...his brain just came to a screeching halt. The young man pushed himself off the bench and began to pace back and forth, like a caged lion, pausing to glance back at her. He would then open and close his mouth as he tried to articulate his thoughts.

“I don’t love him, Dimitri,” Byleth stated into the cool crisp air.

Dimitri nearly stumbled over his heavy boots before he caught himself. He looked at her, before striding back to the bench with his long legs. The young man came to a halt before her, his eye searching hers for any hint to the contrary. He wanted to be absolutely sure or his heart wouldn't take it. "Byleth," he whispered as his armored finger tipped her chin upwards, her gaze now upwards as her supple lips slightly parted.

_ 'Does that mean ...I have a chance?' _ But instead of words, the young man took action. Dimitri leaned down searching for her lips when a sudden **“SPIRT SPIRT”** came from behind, underneath the lush grass.

_ Oh no... _

Then the sprinklers popped up from the earth and began to douse the thirsty ground with streams of chilled water. “Quickly, back under my cape!” Dimitri yelped as he lead the way back to the house. Byleth, blind but dry, trusted him completely.

_ ‘Oh goddess why!’ _ Dimitri bemoaned as jets of water smacked him in the face. _ ‘I was so close! Am I cursed? I must be cursed!’ _Dimitri’s fur cloak and cape were drenched and weighed him down as they entered back through the side door. With blonde hair plastered to his face and wet fur, Dimitri felt more like a wet dog and he was tempted to shake like one, though all he really did was unclapse his fur cloak and blue cape. They made a wet splat sound once they fell upon the floor.

Byleth had scurried over to the bathroom, grabbing a fresh tower which she handed Dimitri. As he took it, it dawned on the young woman by how tall Dimitri had grown. To think she used to pat his head and now she could barely reach it even if she was on her tiptoes. Byleth recalled how Dimitri would stride happily beside her, chatting about everything and anything as they made their way through the university. For too many others, her lack of response and expression would cause frustration and disinterest. Yet Dimitri always sought her out, eager to share something new with her. He had always been thoughtful, even if it was just to keep her dry.

Dimitri was thankful for the plush towel Byleth retrieved as he vigorously rubbed his wet face and hair. Finally he gave a hearty sigh of relief and glanced down at Byleth. He nearly dropped the towel. "You're smiling again!" The young man exclaimed as a true smile graced her lips.

Byleth blinked in surprise before her smile widened as she happily replied, “So I am.”

“I thought I would never see you smile again,” Dimitri remarked as his expression softened. He wasn’t curse, he was blessed and was going to seize this moment once and for all! His heart leapt with exhilaration as Dimitri swooped down, but the eyepatch hindered his depth perception...causing him to accidentally headbutt Byleth in the forehead. 

“Oh goddess, Byleth, I apologize!” Dimitri was absolutely mortified as they both gingerly rubbed their foreheads. Yep, _cursed_...and now utterly flustered with his consistently inept romantic attempts. That was until two warm hands caught either side of his face and gently pulled him down towards her.

Byleth chuckled softly as she removed the eyepatch. “Here,” she remarked gently as blue eyes peered down at her in surprise. "Let me,” Byleth whispered as she called upon her own courage to rise onto her tiptoes and gently press her soft lips against his. The chaste and delicate act awakened the sleeping lion inside. Byleth felt strong arms roam across her back before enveloping her in a tight embrace that swept her right off her feet. Spiced cinnamon met sweet mint as Dimitri hungrily deepened their kiss, making them both moan longingly and lovingly.

"Stay," Dimitri breathed as he left Byleth breathless. "Please…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I love Jeritza, I really do so I feel bad making him the villain here but he does it so well. He gets redeemed in my other story so the universe will be in balance. And now with the DLC3 out with more information out on him, I want to do a side Byleth and Jeritza story one day. <3
> 
> @The_Apocryphal_One: So I believe I am a hypocrite based on my last PM to you on FanFic about love triangles ^^; But I hope you enjoyed the chapter nonetheless!


	5. Only You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our walking disaster of a Romeo and his Juliet, who is still learning to show her emotions, head to the dance floor

"Stay," Dimitri breathed as he left Byleth breathless. "Please…"

The pair slowly parted their warm embrace, allowing Dimitri to appraise Byleth’s face. A soft smile graced her lips as a light pink hue grew upon her cheeks.

Finally Dimitri’s kiss-fogged brain realized what he had nearly moaned. He had just as Byleth to stay, as in stay for the night. “I..I mean.” Dimitri cleared his throat before finally saying, “if you would like to.” He gave the young woman a shy smile.

That shy smile made Byleth’s heart flutter; a sensation that the young woman hadn’t felt in such a long time. Her sea foam green eyes brightened at Dimitri’s request and the earnest look upon his handsome face. 

_ ‘Should she stay?’ _

Meanwhile, the Dorothea and band in the main hall, picked up again as her velvety voice took the mic.  _ “Oooonly youuuu,” _ the songstress began to sing in her rich voice.

Dimitri reached out his armored hand towards Byleth and with a lopsided smile he asked, “Miss Eisner, care to dance?”

_ "Can make all this world seem right…" _

Fully blushing now, Byleth replied, "I'd love to Mr. Blaiddyd." And she slid her hand onto his open palm, feeling the heat of his skin through the armor.

_ "Oooonly youuuu...can make...the darkness bright…" _

In return, Dimitri gently tucked his fingers around hers, noting how perfectly her hand fit in his, and he led Byleth back into the main hallway, where couples were already slow dancing to Dorothea’s song.

_ "Only you and you alone...caaaan thrill me like you doooo…" _

Gently pulling Byleth closer, Dimitri laid his other hand upon the small of her back, taking care of his steel pointed claws.

_ "And filllll myyyy heart with love...for only youuuu..." _

In response, Byleth wrapped her arm upon his upper back. And Dimitri smiled brightly down at her as he swayed them back and forth. Byleth’s smile widened for her heart felt elated as they danced.

_ "Oh ohhh...Oooonly youuu...can make all this change in meeee…" _

Suddenly, Dimitri lifted up their joined hands, twirling Byleth about as she let loose a soft chuckle, before halting her by bringing his other hand against Byleth’s back again. 

_ "Fooor it's trueee...you are my destinyyy…" _

Effortlessly, Dimitri supported her back as he gracefully dipped Byleth down low while he leaned over her with ease. 

_ "When you hoooold my hand…I uuunderstand the magic that you doooo…" _

Byleth’s seafoam green eyes widened in surprise at Dimitri’s smooth maneuver. He slowly brought her back up, keeping her ever so close to his body as her chest heaved. 

_ "Youuu're my dream come trueee…my one and only youuuu…" _

"Byleth?" Dimitri began softly over the top of her head.

“Hmmm,” Byleth hummed as she looked up at him.

“I only want to dance with you, no one else, only you…” Dimitri’s molten blue eyes gazed down at her, causing Byleth breath to hitch in her throat.

Her mind buzzed as she realized what Dimitri had said, had confessed...And maybe it was high time she did the same.

Byleth opened her mouth to speak, when her cell phone urgently buzzed, breaking the spell between them. “I...sorry Dimitri, I need to take this,” Byleth apologized gently as she withdrew her cellphone.

While Dimitri nodded with understanding, he could feel his armored shoulders droop with disappointment. He had been so close, he was sure of it. Dimitri’s blue eyes didn’t mean to snoop, but he caught a glimpse of the caller before Byleth turned around to whisper into the cellphone.

_ Grandma Rhea _ ...this was not going to end well. Dimitri could feel it in his bones as he recalled the seemingly kind hearted, yet keenly calculative headmistress of Garrag Mach University. She had always smiled sweetly to him, but her smile never reached her eyes...

Byleth turned back around to face Dimitri, but he could see it already in her dimmed seafoam green eyes. “I...I must go,” Byleth whispered, a note of regret within her tone as she no longer made direct eye contact with him.

At her words, Dimitri’s heart deflated like a wailing balloon. Byleth was leaving...“Can I see you again?” Dimitri leaned forward as he whispered his question. He was so desperate to stop his heart from complete collapse.

Seafoam green eyes turned back to gaze up at him, aglow with hope. “I would like that,” Byleth smiled softly. “I will let you know when I am back,” she remarked, just before rising to her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss upon Dimitri’s left cheek; a promise sealed with a kiss.

The warmth she planted upon his cheek lingered as Dimitri’s heart swelled, brimming to burst with hope. Though, as Byleth left his side, she took a bit of the light within the world along with her.

Feeling love sick, Dimitri resigned himself to walking around like a zombie, running into things and partygoers while sighing forlornly with every other breath. Not even a chocolate dessert offered by Dedue would perk him up...not that he could taste it anyway...

As the party was winded down all the Blue Lions, save for Dimitri, gathered in the foray.

“Did an actual ghost move in this time ‘cause there’s some serious moaning and groaning echoing in this place,” Sylvain frowned as he looked about.

“People are going to think this place is actually hunting if he keeps carrying on like this,” Felix grumbled darkly.

“I don’t feel safe leaving him alone,” Mercedes murmured with concern as she exchanged a glance with Dedue.

“Someone has to stay and look after him,” Annette announced. 

Suddenly, each Blue Lion quickly touched their noses with their finger in silent a  _ ‘not it’ _ game.

Sylvain, who was too busy making eyes at a young woman dressed as a sexy police officer, was confused to find all his friends tapping their noses, and staring smugly at him. “Huh? What when did we start doing that?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh poor Dimitri, he was so close! Fear not, Sylvain will take good care of our hopeless romantic! 
> 
> ‘Only You by The Platters’ is the song Dorothea is singing.
> 
> I hope you liked it so far. Comments are super appreciated! No matter how small, or cliche you think it is, hearing from my readers makes me feel all warm & fuzzy inside, and fuels my creative brain to churn out more stuff!! <3
> 
> Thank you for reading 🥰 Stay safe and take care ❤️


End file.
